1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective covering for a hand-held device and, in particular, for a communications device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable cell phones, pagers and similar hand-held devices currently enjoy tremendous popularity. These communications devices are carried along virtually everywhere and, as such, are inevitably exposed to the elements and are also liable to be dropped in puddles or snow.
Since water can affect the operation of, and even ruin, a cell phone, pager, or other electronic device, protective coverings have been developed for such communications devices. However, none of these coverings forms an entirely satisfactory barrier to water.